A Day in My Shoes
by choirgeek
Summary: Rosalie can't understand Bella's desire to be a vampire. Bella can't understand why Rosalie wants to be human again. They cannot act like sisters; the two of them can't coexist in the otherwise cohesive Cullen unit. How can they make each other understand
1. Rosalie

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**AN: This is my first _Twilight_ fic and I hope you enjoy it. The first chapter is kind of short and the second one will be too, but I just wanted to set up the story and then the chapters will get longer. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be yet, it depends on the readers and what you think. Please let me know what you think, I know the first two will be kind of boring! Please review! Enjoy!**

Bella would never understand until it was too late. No matter how much time passes, I will never understand either. She has so much ahead of her in life. How can she give it all up? She so desperately wants to give up the one thing I have always wanted back: life.

She thinks I'm a bitch. Very well, let her think that. If that's what it will take for her to realize that this is not the "life" for her, so be it. This isn't the life for anyone, because it isn't a life at all. It is just…existing. We neither live nor die. We are just stuck forever, suspended in time while the world around us changes.

Sure, there are a few perks, the everlasting energy and having all the time in the world to learn and complete tasks.

But then there are the downsides, the undeniably horrid parts of our existence. We may never need to sleep again, but with no sleep, we lose the ability to dream. We don't get to "be human" and learn from our mistakes. We don't get to go through the trials and tribulations of growing older and experiencing all the stages of life. We can never be parents. We can never be grandparents, aunts or uncles. We can get married, but could never go live on our own and enjoy life; we will always look like newlyweds and will never be taken seriously as couples.

Then there is the constant risk that our entire world will come crashing down upon us. Every day we make it through without exposing our family is a victory, every minute a battle won. With our insatiable thirst, we are in a perpetual struggle with our willpower to not satiate ourselves with even a drop. No, we have fought against who we are in order to live…no…exist as normally as we can.

This is what Bella wants, an eternity of hell. An eternity of always denying yourself the one thing you want the most. She may think that she will only ever want Edward, but she is wrong. There will be more pain in denying herself life than there ever will be in denying herself Edward.

So let her think I'm a bitch. I'll keep acting that way until it is no longer necessary or I have no choice. The entire clan may think of her as family, but she will never be my sister. I can never accept her because of what she is doing to herself.

I, Rosalie Hale Cullen, will never understand why Bella wants to be a vampire.


	2. Bella

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**AN: So here's the next chapter, once again it is just setting up the story and there will be a longer chapter after this one. I think I'm really going to like this story based upon what is planned in my head. Of course, what comes out when I write could be completely different...Anyway, please review! Enjoy!**

I am so ready for this. I am ready to join the Cullen coven. Already, they are starting to feel more like a family to me than Renee and Charlie have. Carlisle and Esme are both loving parental figure even if they don't appear to be much older than the rest of us. Alice is the best friend a girl could ask for except for the whole making me go shopping thing. But perhaps it will stop once I can actually resist her…

Emmett is like the big brother I never had, always teasing me but still watchful for my wellbeing. Jasper will be a great brother as well. He understands where I am coming from. Of course, that could just be his "ability" but he still is sympathetic to my poor human emotional needs.

Edward is…Edward. He is amazing and the love of my life. I could never live without him. If I do live, I lose him so I figure, why live? Which brings me to the last member of the Cullen coven…Rosalie.

I don't know what her problem is with me. She doesn't want me to join the family, very comparable to an evil stepsister.

But I know that I belong in this family. Being a vampire is going to be great. I will never have to sleep, never miss a moment with Edward. I will never have to worry about having garlic breath or parsley stuck in my teeth. I will have ethereal beauty and never have to worry about wrinkles, grey hair or the "freshman fifteen". I won't have to take time out of my day and waste it on trivial matters like cooking. I will have vampire speed on my side and will be able to accomplish anything.

I will never again have a bad hair day, I will be able to be intimate with Edward, I will be able to have him by my side for the rest of eternity. I will never have to deal with stupid blushes, shortness of breath or unbearably uncomfortable menstruation again. Why would she want to experience that again?

Headaches will cease to exist and I will finally be able to be part of all the fast-paced action and low decibel conversations that I miss by being a human. It will be so wonderful to join the Cullens and leave all my woes behind.

I, Isabella Swan, will never understand why Rosalie wants to be a human.


	3. Preparing for the Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Here's the next chapter. I have some of the story planned out, seeing as I am writing it in my head while I'm at work so I'll try to update as often as I can. In order to ensure speedy updates, I think the chapters are going to be a bit on the shorter side but hopefully that will allow for higher quality! Anyway, thank you to my two reviewers so far: Crookshanks24 and mama2four. It's good to know I'm doing something right in the Twilight world. I only recently read the books and am not all that familiar with them so let's just say that this is taking place during...Bella's senior year? So that means Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie have all graduated. Anyway, please review. Enjoy!**

Rosalie POV

I leisurely sifted through my closet, trying to decide what to wear for the day. When it came to fashion, it was the one aspect of my life that I was able to take slowly, the one time I felt normal. I pulled out a red three quarter length top and dark wash jeans. I walked over to my floor length mirror and held up the outfit. Sighing, I dropped the clothes on the floor and walked back to the closet.

"I vote for what you're wearing now…"

I turned and glared at Emmett, "Of course _you_ would, but I highly doubt the rest of the family would agree." I was standing in our bedroom wearing nothing but a white cami and red underwear. Of course Emmett would want me to stay that way. Sometimes I wondered why I loved the big galoot.

Emmett shrugged and flopped down on the bed which groaned under his weight and force.

"You'd better not break that bed, I've finally found one I like."

"As if that really matters."

I turned to glare at him again, but he was just smiling that sexy, foolish grin of his. I sighed again, this time out of resignation. How can I resist him when he looks like that? I made my way the bed and in a fraction of a second was encircled in his arms. I planted a kiss on him and after a quick, but satisfactory, makeout session as they are calling it these days, I pushed against his chest.

"What is it, Rose?"

"Company." I would know that scent from a mile away by now.

Emmett frowned as he sat up and inhaled sharply. He couldn't help but smile a little, "Bella."

Was I the only one who saw that she didn't belong with us? She was _choosing_ this path. She wasn't dying like the rest of us had been. I longed to say this to Emmett but decided that it wasn't worth the argument that would surely ensue.

Pursing my lips I walked back over to the closet and resumed my leisurely inventory.

Bella POV

It was finally Saturday. This was looking to be a very nice Saturday. Not only was I not working today, but I was due to spend the night with "Alice." I felt somewhat bad about lying to Charlie, even if it was only a white lie. I would be spending time with Alice, I would just be spending the night in Edward's room. Of course, Charlie thought that Edward was out of town on a college 

visit to…which school did he say this time? Notre Dame? Or was it Northwestern? I guess it doesn't matter which one. It only matters that it is someplace in the Midwest, far from Forks. If Edward had been anyone other than…well the vampire that he is, he wouldn't be able to make it to the visit and back in time to see me.

The one downside was the fact that Edward couldn't be the one to pick me up because how could he humanly pick me up and make it to the Midwest two hours later? Easy, he just wouldn't do it the human way. But Charlie wouldn't understand that, so Alice had to pick me up while Edward and Carlisle began their run.

I had just finished packing my bag when I heard the doorbell ring. Surprisingly, Charlie tore his attention away from the basketball rerun and answered the door, probably to make sure that it was indeed Alice and not Edward.

I heard a familiar squeal as Alice ran up the stairs, barely able to contain her energy, almost slipping into vampire speed. I was grabbed into an excited hug and got a face full of pixie like black hair. "We are going to have the greatest time tonight!"

Alice grabbed my bag and made her way to the stairs before I could process what was happening. "Come on, Bella!" she urged as she edged her way past Charlie. "Thanks for letting me steal her Chief Swan."

"Anytime, Alice." What he really meant was anytime Edward was away.

I walked down the stairs and gave Charlie a quick hug, "Bye."

"Have fun, Bells."

I smiled and walked towards the door as an impatient Alice honked the horn of her shiny yellow car.

"I'm coming!" A minute later I was buckled into the passenger seat and Alice was talking a mile a minute as I struggled to keep up. Eventually we pulled up to the big white mansion…


	4. Don't Bet Against Alice

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Here's the next chapter. The action should really pick up in the next one, I just needed to get them to meet and thought the suspense would be a good place to leave as a cliffhanger. Anyway, thank you again to all of my readers. I hope you like it! Please review! Enjoy!**

Bella POV

No sooner than I stepped through the door, I was engulfed in a bear hug by none other than Emmett. "Bella!"

"Hey, Em-" I stopped as the hug grew tighter.

Alice walked over and smacked her brother soundly on the head, "_You_ are suffocating my shopping buddy!"

"Sorry," Emmett said as he pulled back, but didn't really look it. In further proof of my point, he rolled his eyes behind Alice's back as I rubbed my sore sides.

"I saw that!" Alice said without turning around.

"Sometimes I hate having a psychic in the family," Emmett stated, folding his arms across his chest like a brooding toddler.

"You'd better get used to it," Alice grinned. "Hey, Jasper." She said and sped over to give him a quick peck. "Be a dear and take Bella's bags upstairs?" she smiled flirtatiously.

"I'll do it," Emmett offered as he picked up my stuff. He made it look light as a feather, which it wasn't, let me tell you.

"Thank you," Alice said, unsurprised. Nothing ever surprised her.

"I'm going to the grocery store," Jasper said, his own personal nickname for hunting.

"Shop well," Alice chirped.

"I always do. Have fun, don't go overboard with the credit card." Alice pouted and Jasper sighed, "Fine." He walked toward the door shaking his head as Alice zoomed away and was back in an instant with his wallet. "Bella," he nodded in my direction.

"Jasper. Have a nice hunt," I said clumsily.

He grinned, "Thank you." He leaned close and whispered in my ear, "Don't let Alice pressure you into buying _anything_."

"Hey! I heard that!"

I laughed as Esme and Emmett entered.

"Bella," Esme enveloped me into a warm, motherly hug.

"Hi, Esme."

"Where's Rosalie?" Alice demanded impatiently.

"Um…" Emmett said sheepishly.

Alice groaned in frustration and ran up to find her sister.

A minute later, Alice descended the stairs, Rosalie trailing behind.

Rosalie POV

I finally decided on light wash jeans, a pink cami and a black cardigan.

I knew Bella had arrived; I could smell her. Unlike Emmett, however, I was in no hurry to greet her. I stood examining my reflection when Emmett came back, "Hey, Rose. I think Alice wants to leave soon."

Noting the bag in his hands, I scoffed, "What are you now? A bell hop?"

"Come on, Rose, be nice."

"Why should I?"

Emmett gave an exasperated sigh, "Just try please, for me?"

After a moment's hesitation, I nodded. I would try, even though Emmett couldn't come up with a reason for me to.

"So are you coming down?"

"No, I don't feel like shopping today." I flounced over to the bookshelf, grabbed a random book and gracefully lay down on the bed.

Shaking his head, Emmett left the room and I began reading Dostoyevsky's _Crime and Punishment_ in its original Russian.

A few minutes later, Alice rushed in. "Get your pretty butt out of bed, we _are_ going shopping."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You really wanna go there with me?"

I glared at her, "Fine. Just don't expect me to be happy about any of this."

"Oh, trust me, you will be." Alice practically tore the book out of my hands and replaced it on the shelf. "Come on, Rosalie, we'll leave without you…" she warned.

"As if I'd have any trouble getting there on my own."

Alice laughed and flounced out of the room. Begrudgingly I followed her but not before straightening my spine and holding my head aloft. I descended the stairs slower than Alice but soon found myself face to face with Bella.


	5. Face to Face

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for the wait, I think I should have the next chapter up by the end of the week. I really like this chapter and I hope you do too. Please review! Enjoy!**

Bella POV

Rosalie came down the stairs and gave me a cold stare. It was unnerving to see her. It was like looking at one of those magazine models with their faces frozen icily in a manner that could drive any man crazy. But when you put that face on Rosalie, it was even more intimidating for those of us with average looks. She was the picture of a perfect female and I am, well, me.

I turned away from her frozen glare and faced Alice. "So, are we ready to leave?" Even having Alice dress me up in ridiculous clothes was better than standing and staring awkwardly at Rosalie.

Esme sighed and we all turned to look at her. "How I desperately wish you two could get along." I at least had the decency to duck my head and blush. Rosalie just turned her stone like expression towards Esme. "All three of you are my daughters; I hate to see any of you angry with each other."

A small smile crept across my face, Esme had called me her daughter. Me! It felt good to know that more than just Edward and Alice thought of me as family. Rosalie said something to soft and quiet for my mere human ears to hear. All eyes snapped towards her and Emmett made a disgusted face, "Rose."

I frowned, knowing that for Emmett to be angry with Rosalie, it must be something extraordinarily rude.

Emmett shook his head and walked towards the door, "I'm joining Jasper. I'll be back later tonight."

Esme stared at Rosalie, "You and I will have a talk later." I had never heard Esme's voice take on such a hard, oppressive tone before. I was taken aback, once again shocked at the familial nature the Cullens had towards me.

Rosalie nodded stiffly and walked out of the room. Esme shook her head, "I'm sorry, Bella. She'll come around eventually."

I wasn't so sure about that. I don't think Rosalie will ever consider me anything other than an annoyance or someone lacking the proper amount of intelligence.

"Come on, time to shop," Alice said with more enthusiasm than was necessary.

I sighed and followed her to the garage where her Rosalie sat waiting in her shiny red convertible.

Rosalie POV

It bothered me that Emmett had left angry at me. It wasn't as if I had to worry about something trivial like him dying before I had a chance to apologize, oh no, it was something deeper. It was about the fact that he claimed to love me for my faults. Yet there was one "fault", although I don't see it as a shortcoming, that he cannot forgive: my pure, unadulterated hatred of Bella. Yes, I had come to the point where I didn't just resent her, I hated her.

After living for a century, you start to learn just how powerful and pointless hatred can be when it is undeservingly bestowed. This, however, was very deserved. Bella had the one thing I so desperately wanted, and she was wasting it. She was willing to lose her life.

A few years ago, I remember reading a book entitled _Tuck Everlasting._ It made me think about my situation and what I would have done if I had a choice. Would I have chosen this life if it meant being with Emmett forever? Granted, I didn't know Emmett at that point in my life, but what would I have done if I were in Winnie Foster's place? Would I have drunk the magic elixir from the spring? Or would I have settled in my choice of men and lived a life, a full life, not a half existence? Immediately, I knew the answer. Although I couldn't imagine being without Emmett, I would have chosen life.

I sat in the front seat of my car, waiting for Alice and Bella to appear. I tapped my foot impatiently, slowly at first but increasing the frequency with each passing second. If Alice was going to drag me into this, I might as well get it over with as quickly as possible. I might even be able to make it back before Emmett tonight if Alice would hurry…

A minute later, the two of them appeared. I flashed Alice a look as she climbed into the passenger's seat. Once Bella sat in the back, I was off, not caring if she had time to buckle. If she was going to be reckless with her own life, why should I be expected to treat her most precious possession any differently?

I pressed my foot down on the pedal and the needle on the speedometer steadily climbed to 150. The wind ripped through my hair and I relished the look of pure terror on Bella's face when I glanced in the rearview mirror.

Looking at her now, I couldn't help but feel that my comment from earlier was correct, no matter how much it upset the rest of the family. _Bella will be our downfall should she ever become one of us. She will be the one to expose us if she ever becomes anything more than a…human…_


	6. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: Sorry for taking a while to update, I have been crazy busy lately. Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, you guys rock! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, it's a little longer than the others. Please review. Enjoy!**

Bella POV

Here is what I don't understand. Rosalie claims to hate having immortality, yet she drives like she knows nothing is going to happen to her. Okay, so maybe nothing will happen to her, but she drives worse than Edward. The car was going so fast, I thought I was going to get sick and Rosalie's long, blonde hair kept coming back and whipping me in the face.

Finally, she slowed as we neared the mall.

"So," I began conversationally, "I hope Edward and Carlisle won't have to deal with the sun today."

"Oh, they won't" Alice assured me. "It is going to be a very wet day in the Midwest." Just like that, the conversation was over.

With an ease that I envied, Rosalie parked in the nearest open spot.

"You might want to close the top up," Alice chirped to Rosalie, "it's going to rain in half an hour."

"Of course it is," I muttered, "it's Forks."

Alice laughed as she pulled me out of the car. Groaning, I allowed Alice to drag me inside the mall.

"You know what you need today, Bella?"

"Nothing," I replied even though I knew it was a fruitless attempt.

"Nope," Alice bounced up and down, "you need a picnic outfit."

"A what?"

I heard Rosalie scoff beside me. Out of the corner of my vision, I saw her eyes roll. We can't all be fashionistas…

"A picnic outfit is something you wear that is nice and comfortable for walking and the outdoors but is still cute and not prone to grass stains."

"And why would I need a picnic outfit?"

"It's a staple in every girl's wardrobe," Alice said matter of factly.

I sighed in resignation, finally giving myself fully over to Alice's more than capable hands. There was no way I could win this one, so I figured, why even try?

"Come, Rose, you can help."

To my utter astonishment, Rosalie didn't say a word and kept walking with us.

I began to people watch and was caught off guard when Alice pulled me into a store. She and Rosalie immediately went to opposite sides of the store, leaving me standing at the entrance like a deer caught in headlights.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice laughed as she came back only to lead me over to the non-clearance side of the store.

"I think we could find something over there," I pointed to the 80 off rack.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Have I taught you nothing, Bella? When we have Jasper's card, we don't shop clearance."

"Oh, we have Jasper's card today?"

I jumped and whirled around to find Rosalie standing behind me. Stupid vampires with their quiet steps.

"Yep!" came Alice's perky reply.

"So that's why you needed me to come," Rosalie said and for the first time that day, I saw a hint of a smile on her face. _You mean her face isn't frozen like that?_ The smile grew bigger as she continued, "Because as his 'twin' I can use the card and you can't because you two aren't married in Forks."

"Yep!" Alice repeated in the same tone.

"Well then," Rosalie was grinning as she took the proffered credit card from Alice, "let's give Jasper something to worry about."

Alice froze for a second, her eyes in a trance. Slowly, a wicked smile drew across her marble face, "Ooo, you're mean, Rosalie."

"Am I now?" without another word, she walked away and returned a minute later with an outfit for me.

Almost regretfully, I took the clothes from her hands and stepped into the dressing room.

Rosalie POV

I knew I had picked out the perfect outfit for Bella. I had found her a pair of medium wash jeans, a navy blue off the shoulder T with a white tank top underneath and a silver headband.

"It's perfect!" Alice squealed. "Rose, you're a genius! You two stay here, I'm gonna go find shoes!"

Bella blushed and walked back into the stall. When she came out, I held my hands out for the clothes.

"Thank you, Rosalie."

"I didn't do it for you," I snapped.

"Oh," Bella said, taken aback.

"Just because I am forced to be with you does not mean I will be embarrassed by your fashion sense. And just because I don't want to be embarrassed does not mean I like you."

The hurt look in Bella's eyes almost made me regret my words. Almost.

We were standing in the checkout line when Alice called and asked us to meet her by the food court.

"Why?" I asked. She knew that the smell of human food was worse for me than for anyone else. It was worse because I was the one person who would salivate at the smell. Of course, I could only salivate venom, which made my mouth taste bitter. Yet another reason to envy Bella—she could smell food and be hungry. I smell food and end up feeling sick to my stomach that doesn't function normally anymore.

"Bella might be hungry."

Of course, it was always about Bella's needs.

"Oh, and Rosalie, try not to stop too long."

"Where am I stopping?" I asked, knowing full well that the length of my stop depended on the store.

"It depends on which way you turn your head."

An hour later, Bella and I finally made it to the food court.

"You looked left didn't you?" Alice asked.

I smirked and held up my Victoria's Secret bag. Emmett was going to drool when he saw my purchases: two slip dresses; one lavender with violet lace and one black with red lace.


	7. A Night in His Arms

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. There have been some concerns about how vicious Rosalie has been. Let me say that it was intended for her to be more cruel than usual because I believe that she has the most room to grow in this story. This chapter should show that she does have a human side buried deep down inside of her. There is also a part of this chapter that is from Alice's point of view. As of right now, this is the only part I have planned from anyone's POV besides Rosalie and Bella. This is their story--I just needed Alice to tell a part of it. Please reivew! Enjoy!

Rosalie POV

After Bella had eaten pepperoni pizza, I went to the bathroom to wash the venom from my mouth. I stood there, silently cursing my salivary glands when Alice walked in.

"I'm sorry, Rose," she said quietly and left.

I knew better than to ask what she was sorry for. I would learn in time.

We went home and I began preparing myself for Emmett while Alice and Bella watched a movie. I curled my hair so that it was gently framing my face and I looked almost angelic. Then I took the look to fallen angel turned seductress with my makeup. The smoky shadow on my golden eyes made them look alluring and confident and the red lipstick was a stark contrast to my pale skin. I put on the black slip dress and sat in a chair, crossing my legs so the dress hem rose scandalously. I picked up _Crime and Punishment_ again and continued where I had left off.

It was my goal to make Emmett forget that he had ever been angry with me. When he arrived back at home, I was able to do just that. Afterwards, we lay on our sides, Emmett's arm draped across my waist.

I was vaguely aware of the fact that Edward and Carlisle we home. It didn't matter; I would see them in the morning.

Emmett began kissing my neck and I sighed, "No more tonight, Em. Can you just hold me?"

"Of course, Rosie," he replied, recognizing the fact that if I could be crying, I would.

Some nights I liked to pretend we were human and just lay in bed with Emmett. We would both stay quiet and think, pretending we were dreaming. Those nights brought me some solace, comforting me and allowing me to live in the delusional part of my mind.

Emmett pulled the heat blanket over us and turned in on. I smiled as the coils warmed up not only the blanket, but my frozen skin as well. I closed my eyes and imagined I was sleeping.

Bella POV

I have to admit, I don't mind my picnic outfit; it is actually a cute look for me.

When we got back to the Cullen household, Rosalie disappeared while Alice and I began watching _10 Things I Hate About You_.

"I love this movie," Alice sighed.

I frowned, despite the normalcy of her statement, she seemed…different, more aloof as if she was distancing herself from me because there was something she didn't want to tell me.

Shifting uncomfortably, I stared at the TV screen, not really seeing the movie. We were in the middle of watching the Disney musical, _Newsies_, and I was watching Alice dance to "Seize the Day" when I heard the door open. In a moment, I felt cool arms wrap around my waist.

"Good night, Alice," Edward's velvety voice sounded in my ear. I let out a contented sigh and relaxed against his chest.

"Party pooper," she mumbled as she sat down like a child who was told they had to give up their favorite toy.

Edward laughed and raced upstairs with me. "You have no idea how much I missed you today," he said softly, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear before giving me a sweet, tender kiss.

"Just think, we get to have a reunion all over again tomorrow when you pick me up from Charlie's."

"I like that idea," he smiled before carrying me over to the bed. Edward asked how my day was, and I told him about our shopping escapades. When I inquired about his day, all I could get out of him was, "Long without you."

We talked about silly little things until there was a knock on the door. Edward sighed and answered it. I could barely make out Alice's tiny figure as they talked in hushed tones.

A frown creased Edward's marble features as he closed the door and came back to the bed. "Sleep now, Bella," he whispered as he used his arm to pull me close.

I wanted to talk with him, but was suddenly too tired to argue.

Alice POV

After Bella left with Edward, I was about to go find Jasper when I got a shocking vision. I rushed to talk with Emse but left our conversation even more confused.

Knowing he would not appreciate this but having no way to avoid it, I knocked on Edward's door.

"No, you can't have her back, Alice."

"It's not that, Edward. I had a vision and I can't say much now except for the fact that you need to close your mind to the rest of the family for a while."

"Why?"

"Bella's future depends on it."

He nodded slightly in a motion that would have gone unnoticed by human eyes and closed the door.

I sighed and prepared myself for the danger and drama that was about to ensue before walking to Jasper's room.


	8. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Before y'all say anything, I know this chapter is short, but it is imperative to the storyline and I really wanted to end it there. I know, I know, another cliffhanger, I am going to die a very slow and painful death but at least I will get resurrected so that you get the next chapter. I have the next two chapters handwritten, I'm hoping to get the next one up sometime tomorrow. We'll see how that goes... Anyway, please review and grr to all of you who guessed my plot. Enjoy!**

Bella POV

I felt a warm blanket over me and smiled. Edward must have noticed I was cold during the middle of the night and gotten me one.

I kept my eyes closed, wanting to stay in his cool embrace as long as possible.

Outside the birds were chirping and I reveled in the sunlight peeking through the window. The sun could stay as long as it went away before it was time for Edward to pick me up from Charlie's.

I felt Edward's cool breath teasing the hairs at the nape of my neck. I smiled slightly and focused on the arm around my waist. If it was possible, his muscles had grown overnight. I knew it wasn't possible, just my imagination running away with me.

I opened my eyes to see a red and black garment on the floor that didn't belong to me.

Rosalie POV

I smirked as I thought about how good I had been getting at faking sleep. I even felt rested this morning.

I suddenly felt deaf but realized that Emmett must have put my earplugs in while I was in a trance. I love how thoughtful he can be.

I sighed quietly and shifted closer to Emmett when I froze. Something didn't feel right, Emmett's skin had too large of a temperature difference from my own. Perhaps he had turned of his half of the heat blanket…Yes, that must be it.

I felt sun coming through the windows and caressing my skin. I smiled wryly at the idea of having a sunny day in Forks. Oh well, it shouldn't last for too long, Alice promised we would play baseball today.

I reached to cover myself more with the heat blanket only to discover that it wasn't there.


	9. Panic Mode

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: Here's the next chapter. I wanted to get it up sooner but I was out of town and they didn't have internet there! Grr. Anyway, I have the next two chapters written and they are both kind of short and I might combine them into one. I hope you like it! Please review! Enjoy!**

Rosalie POV

It turns out I that I didn't have earplugs in and Emmett hadn't turned off his side of the blanket. Oh, no, it was neither of those things. I rolled over to see not my mate by my side, but Edward.

"Good morning," he whispered softly as he played with my hair. The only problem was, it wasn't my blond hair he was playing with—it was brown.

"Um…" I stammered, trying to buy time to figure out what was going on.

Edward just chuckled at my frustration and I felt my cheeks growing warm. His cool fingers traced my burning flesh, "Need a human moment?"

"Yes," I agreed, frantically grasping the chance to leave. "I need to talk to Alice."

"I'll be waiting," he kissed my forehead.

As quickly as was humanly possible, for that's what I now believed I was, I ran to Alice and Jasper's room. I turned corners with less speed than I was accustomed to but paused and backtracked when I passed a mirror. Recognizing the image staring back at me, I ran faster and raised my hand to knock rapidly on the door.

"Hi," came Alice's perky reply before I could make contact with the wood and instead almost knocked on her face. Alice laughed as she caught my hand, "What's up?"

"I need you to do me a favor…"

"I'll be back, you can stay here with Jasper."

I stepped into the familiar room and sat on the edge of the bed. Jasper stood away from me and I could see that his expression was guarded, less carefree than usual. He must have sensed something wrong with me for he asked, "What are you nervous abou?"

Bella POV

I took one look at the offending garment and then gently ran my fingers over my torso. With a jolt, I realized that I wasn't wearing anything. Oh dear, what have I done?

I felt lips kiss my shoulder, "Good morning, sexy."

I turned to find Emmett lying next to me. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again to Emmett's grin.

"What are you doing?"

I bit my lip, unsure of what to say. Finally, I replied, "I wanted to find out if I was dreaming."

"I know, it must be heaven waking up to this every morning," Emmett flexed.

I let out a nervous giggle but stopped abruptly when I heard heavy footsteps. A sweet aroma drifted to my nose and I inhaled, fighting the urge to lick my lips.

A minute later, light dancing footsteps approached the door. I heard a knock and Emmett grumbled as he got out of bed to find pants. I closed my eyes and covered my head with the pillow.

"Hi, Emmett! Sorry, I have to steal her for a girl's talk."

"Didn't you get enough of that yesterday?"

"Nope."

The door closed and I felt something dropped on me. "Come on, get dressed," Alice chirped.

Warily, I sat up and looked around, clutching the warm blanket to me. Emmett was nowhere to be found, so I slipped into the clothes Alice had found for me and followed her to Jasper's room.

I was pushed in the door and Jasper walked out, locking the door behind him. I slowly turned around and found myself looking at...me.


	10. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: I'm sorry for the delay, I had some family issues going on involving trips to the hospital, but everyone's okay now. I decided to combine the two handwritten chapters and this makes for a longer than usual chapter. I'll try to update when I can, the next couple of weeks are going to be very busy for me, so please be patient. Please review. Enjoy!**

Bella POV

"Impossible," I heard my voice saying.

"Obviously not if we are standing here," came my retort. I finally looked in a mirror and saw that I had Rosalie's perfect features.

"Of course I know that," Rosalie replied through me.

"This has to be a dream, this has to be a dream," I muttered quickly, making a new mantra for myself.

"More like a nightmare."

I turned to glare at Rosalie, well me I guess, and inhaled sharply. My olfactory senses were met with the same sweet smell from earlier. I realized now that it was my blood.

Rosalie must have noticed the darkening of my eyes, for she shifted away, almost imperceptibly.

"Don't you dare," she whispered.

"As if I would bite my own neck."

"Not as easy as you thought it would be, is it?" she looked smug.

"Just wait until you have to face human trials again."

"Like?"

"Like getting wisdom teeth pulled tomorrow."

"You think this is going to last until tomorrow?"

I shrugged. "Who knows how long this will last. Congratulations, you got your wish."

"I beg your pardon?" Rosalie asked.

"You're human again."

Instantly her, _my_ eyes hardened, "And you are not one of the undead."

"Just don't go thinking you can have Edward now."

Rosalie POV

I'll admit, I laughed when Bella told me to stay away from Edward. "As if he can keep his hands off your body."

"He will if you tell him to wait for the wedding."

"This means you stay away from Emmett."

It was strange watching my own face contort in disgust. "Please," she said, "Emmett is like a brother to me."

"As is Edward."

"Perhaps, but I've never tried to make Emmett fall in love with me."

That's it, as soon as I get my body back, I am going to kill her. So what if it makes Edward upset, the bitch deserves it. Those feelings are in the past. I have Emmett now and he is all I could ask for and more.

"At night you need to tell Emmett that you are not in the mood and ask him to just hold you."

"Hold me?" she asked, a perplexing look temporarily marring my perfect features.

Was she really that dense? I thought she was supposed to be smart. "Yes, hold you. Then you lay still all night and pretend to sleep."

"Like a human?"

I turned my head away and whispered, "Yes, like a human." Then for the first time in countless years, a tear rolled down my cheek.

Bella POV

Did I just make Rosalie cry? The fact that I had caused her maudlin state brought two thoughts to mind, "Wow, I can't believe Rosalie actually has it in her to cry" and my other, less appealing thought was "How could I have been so heartless as to drive someone to tears?"

As if mirroring Rosalie's emotions, dark clouds rolled into the sky and instantly caused a torrential downpour.

I was amazed at how magnified the sound of rain drops hitting the roof was. I sat down in Jasper's desk chair and looked at my body. Rosalie had oriented towards the wall and was quietly sobbing. If I still had a heart, it would have been breaking over her condition. For as much as she tried to suppress the sounds of her misery, I could still hear every shaky breath and smell every salty tear.

Knowing I could never leave the room until I had made things right, I waited for Rosalie to be ready to talk. I slouched down in the chair and inhaled deeply. Closing my eyes, I began to decipher each new and intoxicating aroma.

I could smell Edward in his room, no doubt waiting for Rosalie to return in my body. Emmett had traveled downstairs with Jasper and the two were playing some kind of videogame. Esme seemed to be out in the garden, even though it was pouring rain outside. Carlisle and Alice were in the kitchen and by the tantalizing scent coming from that direction, they were cooking bacon for the breakfast that should have been mine.

Instantly, a vile liquid filled my mouth. I cringed and gagged on the flavor.

Rosalie heard and turned to be with an evil grin on her face. "It sucks to smell human food, doesn't it?"

I nodded and ran to the bathroom at vampire speed to wash the venom from my mouth.

Rosalie POV

Once the first tear slid down my cheek, there was no stopping the onslaught that followed. I was not weeping for any reason other than the fact that it was cathartic. I had been carrying around pent up emotions all these years and now I w as finally getting relief.

Bella hadn't left the room and I wondered why. It's not like she hasn't seen someone cry before.

Slowly, the scent of sizzling bacon reached my human nose. Behind me, I hear Bella gag. I turned around smiling, "It sucks to smell human food, doesn't it?"

She nodded and ran from the room.

Once she had left, I turned to face the wall again, taking a moment to collect myself. I flinched when unexpected hands touched my back in a soothing rub.

"Are you all right, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward, I'm fine. I just stubbed my toe, that's all," I said, hoping he would believe my lie.

"Silly, Bella. You know not to run into things."

"I slipped."

Edward chuckled and offered me his hand, "I think your breakfast is ready."

I nodded and took the proffered hand, marveling at how cool his touch was and how awkward it was to hold your brother's hand on the way to breakfast.

This really was a breaking of a fast for me, a fast that had lasted for more than a lifetime.

Accompanying my bacon was toast and orange juice. I smiled as I dug in and moaned at the explosions occurring on my tastebuds.

"Did I do a good job on the bacon?" Alice asked, jumping up and down in obvious delight at her accomplishment.

"Yes," I said through a mouthful of food before shoveling more in.

Bella soon joined us with a wistful look in her eyes.

_Eat your heart out…oh, wait, you can't. You no longer have a heart…_


	11. Awkward Interludes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I was in a big transitionary period in my life and now that things have calmed down (I hope!) I should be updating more frequently. Anyway, here is the latest update and once I sort out the rest of my thoughts there should be another chapter! To those of you who celebrate it, Merry Christmas! Please review and I hope you all haven't lost interest! Enjoy!**

Bella POV

I left the room, unable to handle the smug look on Rosalie's face. NO, MY face. Seeing Edward watch her scarf down the food that was meant for me was unbearable. The look in his eyes was the look he reserved for me. Granted he was still doing it to my physical form, but mentally, that wasn't me eating. How I longed to run my fingers through his hair and feel his cool body against mine.

But that couldn't be, for I was now Rosalie. I heard footsteps behind me as I leaned against the porch railing but didn't turn around.

"What's the matter, Babe?" Emmett asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. After a struggling a bit, I managed to squirm out of his embrace. "What did I do, Rosie?"

_Rosie?_ Since when was she Rosie? She never let anyone call her anything but Rosalie, or maybe it was just me. Maybe everyone could call her Rosie except me.

"Nothing," I replied moving away from him.

"It's okay, Rose. She'll be gone soon and then things can go back to the way you like them." So essentially Emmett wanted my body gone so that Rosalie would stop being an ice princess towards him. My eyes stung with tears I couldn't shed. "Besides, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice have promised to leave and give us the house to ourselves until the rain hits tonight."

Oh, not good. A house alone with Emmett while I was Rosalie. NOT GOOD! They tended to be very…promiscuous. I swear if vampires could have children, those two would have so many children that they would be like bunny rabbits.

"Um," I stalled, trying to remember what Rosalie had suggested I say, "would you just hold me?"

"I thought you only liked to do that at night…" he said somewhat suggestively.

"I'm not in the mood, Emmett."

He sighed, almost inaudibly, "As you wish."

"Thank you, Westley."

He gave me a strange look.

"You haven't seen _The Princess Bride_?"

He shook his head.

"That's it," I smiled, dragging him into the house and plopping him on the chair. "This is my favorite movie."

"I thought _Tuck Everlasting_ was your favorite."

Why did Rosalie like that movie? "This is my other favorite."

"Then it's a miracle I haven't seen it yet."

I walked over and sat on the couch, putting as much distance between us as possible. Unfortunately, Emmett had another idea in mind for he came and sat next to me, slinging his arm around my shoulders.

I immediately tensed and he turned and looked at me, frowning, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I muttered and turned my attention to the TV screen. If he was only going to have his arm around me, I could handle that.

Rosalie POV

After breakfast, Edward took me outside and held me close. "I missed you so much yesterday," he whispered, pressing his lips to the top of my head.

I tried to pull away but I was no match for his super-human strength. "Um," I said uncomfortably.

"What is it, Bella?"

"I just think I should get home. I think…" I fished for the name, "Charlie will be worried if I don't get home soon."

"We have time," he smiled crookedly and put his finger on the tip of my nose.

I turned my head and looked in the window, there on the couch was Emmett and the blonde hair over his arm could only have been mine.

Tears stung my eyes and I blinked furiously trying to hold them back.

"Don't cry, Bella," Edward said as he tenderly stroked my hair.

I pulled away and walked to the edge of the porch and leaned on the railing. This wasn't right. I should be the one snuggling into Emmett's embrace, not here with Edward while he fights against what he is just to be near me.

I stiffened as I realized I had just seen Bella lean against this very railing when she was out here with Emmett. What was I doing, repeating her actions? Then again, this was my house and I had leaned against the railing more times than Bella could fathom.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked lightly, tracing calming patterns on my back.

I tried not to shiver at his touch. He was so cold against my warm skin, how could Bella stand it? The urge to recoil from the icy touch became stronger with each tender stroke of his fingers. The only thing keeping me from giving in was the fact that I didn't want to hurt Edward's feelings. I can only imagine how I would feel if Emmett acted repulsed by my touch…

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine," I angrily swiped the tears away.

"No, you are not fine," Edward said as his arms wrapped around my waist. "Now tell me what's wrong, Bella."

Hmmm, I don't know what could be wrong with this picture? Your girlfriend is in there with my husband while I'm out here with you, pretending to be your girlfriend, trying not to become insanely jealous that she's inside while I'm outside…Nope, nothing wrong with that picture.

What I ended up saying was, "I'm just overly emotional for no good reason, that's all."

He nodded, trying to show his understanding for my exceedingly lame excuse.


	12. Pondering Life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Sorry for taking a while to update, I was somewhat stuck in between events of the story. This chapter is somewhat of a filler but from what I have planned for the next chapter, things should get interesting...I hope... Thank you to all of my loyal fans for this story. Please check out my other _Twilight_ fic, "Brother Bear". Please review. Enjoy!**

Rosalie POV

I spent the rest of the day trying to avoid Edward, but finding that increasingly impossible as he climbed in through the window after Alice drove me to Bella's house. He had just left so that he could pick up his car and then take me to the clearing where we played baseball. Correction, where they would play baseball while I sat on the sidelines awkwardly.

I sighed and lay down on Bella's bed, which was nowhere near as comfortable as mine. The bed that I would not get to lie in until who knows when. I began to cry again, missing my bed, missing my life. Or rather, missing my existence. It's amazing how quickly I was willing to consider it a life when I wasn't dealing with it. I may not have been alive, but it was my life.

Looking around the room, I found a fair amount of books, although on bookcase in Carlisle's library would put her comparatively pathetic collection to shame. I picked up the book resting on the nightstand. _Wuthering Heights_, what else? It would either be this or _Romeo and Juliet_ knowing Bella. Nonetheless, I removed the bookmark and began reading.

All too soon, I heard a knock on the door. Jumping, I returned the bookmark and looked out the window. Sure enough, Edward's car was waiting there. I was amazed that I couldn't hear it coming up the gravel path. Then again, I did tune that Volvo myself and with a human's hearing again, that car would only purr gently to my ears.

Afraid of what Bella's father…what was his name again? I never paid attention to it…Chuck? Or Cameron? Charlie, that's it. Afraid of what Charlie might do, I raced into the hall and down the stairs, stumbling as I came around the final corner. I fell face first into the tile floor.

"What am I going to do with you, Bells?" Charlie asked as he turned off the TV. His head turned to the door and his soft expression immediately hardened, "Is that him?"

"Yes. I mean, I think it is," I backtracked, unsure of what their father-daughter relationship consisted of. I never knew Charlie hated Edward this much. It made sense, people should be afraid of us. After all, we are vampires, the worst kind of predator to humankind, or I was before this morning…

I took a minute to inhale deeply and marveled in the fact that I could be in the presence of a human without a burning sensation taking over all of my other senses.

I had a smile on my face as I opened the door and it had nothing to do with the fact that Edward was on the other side.

"Hello," he smiled back. Edward explained to Charlie that we would be going to play baseball with the family and Bella's father found this hilarious.

"Don't sprain another ankle, Bells."

"I'll try not to," I said as Edward led me out to the car.

The car ride to the field was unbearably silent, but I had nothing to say. I watched as the trees whizzed by and suddenly realized how vulnerable I was in the car. I knew Edward's driving and that he wouldn't crash, but if he were to lose control, if the car were to suddenly careen towards the trees…I wouldn't be here anymore. I really would be dead, not half-dead like I was used to.

When it came time for Edward to run with me, I was terrified. In the eyes of a human, running at that speed was like spiraling toward a concrete floor and you are waiting to hit it at any second. We arrived at the clearing and I saw my family waiting.

Bella POV

I walked across the threshold of the unfamiliar room and looked around. I hadn't gotten a good look at the room earlier today, so I took a minute to survey Emmett and Rosalie's room—the one room in the house I was not allowed to enter. It hadn't been expressed, but it was an unspoken rule that Rosalie would kill me if she found my scent anywhere in the sanctity of her room.

Emmett was downstairs, playing some videogame with Jasper. I knew Alice didn't pay attention when they played videogames so I assumed Rosalie did the same. The room was very…Rosalie. That's the only way to describe it. The immaculate interior and furnishings would not have been Emmett's first choice, in fact, I don't think Emmett would have chosen any of these things at all.

I walked over to the immense closet and opened the door. A small gasp escaped my lips as I looked at the impressive collection of clothes. It was nowhere near as filled as Alice's closet, the shopping queen, but it still contained more clothes than I thought a closet could possibly hold.

Walking to the bed, I sat, even though I didn't feel the need to. Old habits die hard I guess. I didn't have the benefit of going through the change to understand the differences in my body…erm…Rosalie's body. To me, it still felt like I should be doing my normal, human activities.

I ran my fingers over my arm and immediately missed the supple feeling of my human skin. The substance beneath my fingers was foreign, hard and uninviting. It was different when I touched Edward, human senses are nowhere near as acute as vampires. I never understood just how inhuman the Cullens felt until now.

Suddenly, I smiled, realizing that while my physical senses no longer seemed human, I felt more on the emotional spectrum than I ever had. I couldn't wait to join Edward.

When it came time to leave for baseball, I pulled on Rosalie's uniform and joined the rest of the family as we ran all the way. It was exhilarating. I had never felt this kind of adrenaline rush before, and I no longer had adrenaline pumping through my veins.

We hadn't been at the clearing for long when Edward arrived and I watched painfully as Rosalie disentangled from his back. That was supposed to be my position.

"Are you alright, love?" I heard Edward say in his melodious voice.

"Remind me not to do that again…" Rosalie whispered but I heard her clearly.

Edward laughed and even Emmett chuckled softly. I glared at him and he shut up immediately. I hadn't meant to seem like Rosalie, but I was upset that she was making my Edward laugh. That was supposed to be my job and my job alone.


	13. Take Me Out to the Ballgame

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Twilight_ series or the movie, which I make a slight reference to in this chapter.**

**AN: So here's the next chapter. I have some really cool scenes planned for later chapters, but I don't know when I'll be able to update next because I'm going to be very busy starting this week. I'll try to update with in the next week or two. I should be making more regular updates on _Lyrics From My Soul _because the chapters are shorter and easier to write. Please review! Enjoy!**

Rosalie POV

As I talked briefly with Edward, I saw Emmett begin to laugh, but was too far away to hear it. I felt a small pang in my heart—I missed him so much. I loved Emmett with all that I possessed, he was my everything. That didn't mean that if I was given the chance to be human, I wouldn't take it. I would regret leaving Emmett behind, but my humanity was something that truly was irreplaceable. That sounded so callous…Emmett was irreplaceable and would always be my soul mate, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't be able to fall in love again if I were given the chance to be human. The deepest part of my heart would always be Emmett's, now and forever. The rest of my heart might someday be up for grabs. Not only that, but if I could have children some day, be a mother, nothing could beat that feeling.

It seems so hypocritical that I want Emmett right now, even though I do have humanity. The problem is, I don't have _my _humanity, I have Bella's. Speaking off Bella, I just saw her look at Emmett and his shoulders immediately ceased shaking. The twit was using my authority over him to get her way! She is going to pay…

The jealousy raged inside of me and my eyes flashed to Jasper. Why didn't he react to the obviously tumultuous feelings Bella and I must have had this morning? And why didn't he register my jealousy? For that matter, wasn't Edward able to hear Bella's thoughts in my head? Or was she still blocked because it is her mind that is impervious, not her body. If that was the case, why couldn't he hear my thoughts? I winced, rubbing my temples, I wasn't used to getting migraines from thinking too hard.

"Um, Edward, what happened there?" I glanced at Emmett.

He shrugged and slapped a crooked grin on his face, "I don't know. I'm doing an experiment right now, seeing how long I can go without reading their minds."

"Isn't it hard?"

"More than you could ever imagine, my love." Edward's head flashed in Emmett's direction and he said something too low and quick for me to understand. Then Emmett emitted a loud guffaw that rang throughout the clearing.

I sighed, wishing I could be close enough to hear just how wonderful his dulcet tone was to my ears. Edward must have misinterpreted my sigh as one of feeling left out, which it was partially for he said, "Don't worry about him, Bella."

We walked over and joined the family. Esme put her arm around my shoulders, "Are you ready to help umpire again, Bella." She smiled when I nodded in reply. This time, the teams were divided as Edward, Alice and Jasper against Carlisle, Emmett and what should have been me. Esme was to play all-time catcher while I would attempt to be the umpire.

The game began and my migraine instantly become worse as I attempted to keep up with the racing figures dancing around the field, unable to discern who was who let alone where they were moving.

Bella POV

We were divided into teams and I was almost glad that I wasn't on the same team as Edward. I wanted to be beside him, but only when I was me, not when I looked like Rosalie. While I was in this vampire form, I wanted to maintain as much distance as possible. If I were to get close to him…I wouldn't be able to stay away. Edward's scent, which had drawn me in as a human, was now even more potent and appealing. Not only was his scent more inviting, but I couldn't believe my eyes as I looked upon him. I had never seen anything more perfect than Edward. For now, it was enough just to see him, since I knew that I wouldn't see much of him as long as I looked like Rosalie.

The game began and I was intoxicated by the invigorating feeling of being able to participate in such a high pace, high intensity athletic activity without injuring myself. When I hit the ball, it flew out into the forest and I grinned as I tore around the bases. With my increased auditory senses, I could hear the ball land on the ground and be picked up almost immediately. I ran faster and slid into third base as Edward tossed the ball to Jasper who attempted to tag me before I reached the base. I smiled smugly as I looked up at him, knowing full well that I had reached the base before his tag.

Jasper turned his head towards home and I followed suit. I watched as Rosalie squinted and blinked a few times as if trying to comprehend what had happened. The look of confusion changed to one of cunning satisfaction. "Out!"

I jumped up, "I was safe! Get your eyes checked!" I couldn't believe Rosalie could be so vindictive.

"Come on, baby, calm down," Emmett said from where he was warming up for his turn at bat.

I saw Rosalie snap her gaze in his direction, obviously wishing she was the one he was calling "baby".

Gritting my teeth, I walked back to the sidelines and sat on a rock as Emmett stepped up to bat, not really paying attention to what was going on around me.

When it was our turn to play the field, I stood in the outfield. Carlisle was pitching for us while Emmett and I would take care of fielding. Alice danced to the batters' box. Carlisle threw the pitch and Alice hit the ball hard and high.

Emmett scaled the tree and ran out on a limb that shuddered under his weight he caught the ball and did an aerial somersault as he launched off the branch just as it broke off the tree. He landed on his feet, grinning as he held the ball aloft. Alice was already sitting on the rock I had vacated with her arms folded around her knees, obviously having seen that the ball would be caught.

Rosalie stood with a grin on her face, "Monkey man."

All heads snapped towards her, having heard the less than brotherly tone she had used.

Looking like a deer caught in headlights, Rosalie stood there, sputtering as she tried to come up with a decent reason for her inexplicable words.

She was screwed.


	14. Alice to the Rescue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: I'm sooooo sorry for not updating. I have no excuse other than life got in the way. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I'm not sure when I'll get another one out but please be patient! I love all of my readers! Please review! Enjoy!**

Rosalie POV

I did _not_ just say that…did I? Even if I did say that, the utterance as so low that I could barely hear the words pass from my lips. So there's no way I could have called Emmett "Monkey Man" in front of the entire family.

My gaze flickered from face to face. Jasper stood still with a militant look on his face but his eyes betrayed a hint of confusion. Carlisle frowned slightly, unsure of what was going on. Emmett's shoulders flinched slightly with barely suppressed laughter, which was contained only by biting his lip. Edward looked at me in disbelief, not doubting "my" affection for him, but incredulous that Bella would say such a thing. Of course, Bella would never call anyone, let alone Emmett "Monkey Man" so there was a plausible explanation for Edward's reaction. Alice was examining her nails. If the situation wasn't so…inexplicable, I would have chuckled at her reaction. It only made sense that Alice would have known what was coming. Esme's reaction, however, surprised me. She, unlike the others, did not display any hint of confusion. On the contrary, Esme smiled at me gently, as if she understood my slip of the tongue. I rationalized with myself: Esme was the mother figure; of course she was going to show affection even in confusing times.

I finally settled upon my own face. Bella stood there, a look of shock written all across my features. The shock wore off and suddenly I was the recipient of a withering glare that screamed, "Now you've done it. We can't explain this and you have ruined everything." I subtly withdrew from the glare, subconsciously aware that this must only be a fraction of the power my glare contains, for Bella may have my face, but she didn't have the passion behind it that I would have.

Slowly, I became aware of the fact that my lips were moving and I was emitting sounds vaguely resembling a fish gasping for air. Fantastic, as if I hadn't made enough of a fool of myself in human form, now I was speaking unintelligibly.

I closed my mouth and my breathing rate steadily increased. This was not good. I couldn't figure out how to get myself out of this one. I stood facing a clan of vampires and felt the beads of perspiration forming on my forehead. For the first time in a long time, I understood what it meant to be scared.

Just as I was about to speak again, still without any intelligible words to offer as an explanation, Alice let out a tinkling laugh, "Silly, Bella."

I released tension I didn't know I was carrying in my shoulders as everyone's gaze slowly shifted to my pixie of a sister.

Bella POV

I'm not sure how long we stood there, watching Rosalie as my brown eyes widened in panic. Eventually the sputtering stopped and even from where I stood, I could smell the sweat forming on her brow. I fought the urge to wrinkle my nose in disgust.

Finally, Alice laughed, "Silly, Bella."

I closed my eyes, thankful that someone could take care of the mess Rosalie had caused.

Alice gracefully rose from the rock and sauntered over to where my body stood. She wrapped her arms around Rosalie and continued laughing. Turning to face the rest of the family, she began to speak, "I can't believe you all fell for it! A while ago, I bet Bella that she could never be a convincing actress. Viola! She proved me wrong!"

Emmett, unable to refrain any longer, burst into uproarious laughter. He swiftly ran over to where Rosalie stood and put an arm around her shoulder, affectionately rubbing his knuckles against the top of her head in a brotherly fashion. "Good one, Bella! You had them going for a while, but I knew all along."

"Sure you did, Emmett," I rolled my eyes. He sped over to my side with a goofy grin on his face as Rosalie took a moment to glare at me before focusing on Alice who still stood beside her.

Edward made his way over to her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. My heart shattered as I watched the tiny sign of affection that I missed so dearly.

I missed the cool touch of his lips against my skin. As much as I hated to admit it, I missed the way my skin would flush under his touch. My constant blushing was embarrassing, but the increased warmth of my skin only brought out the coolness of his lips that much more. I clenched my jaw as a reflex to fight back tears that I soon realized were never going to come.

Is this what it was like, to not be able to cry? I didn't know how to purge my emotions other than the occasional tear I would cry. Now, having lost the ability to shed tears, I stood in the field with a whirlwind of emotions battling for dominance within me.

Unable to contain my emotions any longer, I made brief eye contact with Alice, who smiled in return, before announcing, "I've had enough of baseball." Without another word, I turned on my heel and quickly ran back to the house, letting out a fierce scream along the way, starling birds into flight.


	15. Dreading Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Here it is, the next chapter. It's kind of a transition chapter, but the next one should be more exciting. Please review! Enjoy!**

Rosalie POV

I watched as Bella sped away. Pulling away from Edward, I bit my lip. This baseball outing was the worst I had ever experienced. Something that should have been an enjoyable family event turned into an utter disaster, and for once it was probably my fault.

After apologizing to the family, Emmett ran off after Bella.

A tremendous guilt washed over me and combined with the preexisting feelings of confusion, anger and vulnerability, making me a walking emotional wreck. I glanced over at Jasper to see how he was coping with my turmoil. His expression was slightly pained and I immediately felt more guilty for making my brother feel uncomfortable.

Suddenly I felt a sense of serenity. I smiled at Jasper, silently thanking him for helping with my distress.

"Come, Bella, love, let's get you home. Charlie will probably start worrying," Edward said from behind me, making me jump. Since when was he that close to me?

I nodded my ascent and said goodbye to the family. Alice came over and gave me a big hug, "Goodnight, Bella! You'll be fine tomorrow, I just know it."

I frowned, "Tomorrow?"

"Silly, Bella," she giggled. "Did you forget about your wisdom teeth?"

I truth, I had forgotten. This was just…fantastic. Really, I'm barely used to human senses and then I have to go through surgery. My only hope at escaping the pain is that I wake up tomorrow back in my own body.

Cringing inwardly, I climbed on Edward's back as he ran us back to the car. Once we got back to Bella's house, Edward walked me to the door where Charlie was waiting. We said goodbye to each other and I walked into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"So, Bells, how was baseball?"

"It was…good," I lied. "I didn't hurt myself if that's what you're wondering."

He chuckled and gave me a pat on the shoulder. "The old man's gotta get up early tomorrow so I can patrol before taking you to the dentist. Sleep well. I already called you into school. I'll be back around 9 to pick you up."

I nodded, finishing my glass of water before going upstairs. I quickly changed into oversized sweats and curled up in bed. Shortly after, Edward came in and placed an arm around me as I fell asleep.

Bella POV

Halfway to the house, I changed my mind and ran to the beach. I'm not sure which beach I ended up at, but I knew enough to stay away from LaPush. Sitting down in the sand, began to pick up rocks and toss them into the ocean.

I'd only been sitting for a few minutes when I heard someone approaching me. I inhaled and without turning around, greeted the person, "Hello, Emmett. How'd you find me?"

"I followed your scent, Rose. Are you okay? You seemed out of it the entire baseball game."

"I'm fine, just…" I didn't know how to explain to him how I was feeling.

"It's okay, Rose, I understand?"

Frowning, I turned to Emmett, "You do?"

With a sweet smile on his face, Emmett sat next to me and gently smoothed my frown with his fingers, "Yeah, I do. It used to be you and Alice going on shopping escapades. Now, Bella's here too and Alice has less time for you. It also doesn't help that Bella has the one thing you want more than anything else…a chance to have children."

I took a minute to process what Emmett said. Rosalie wasn't only jealous of my humanity, she felt like I was stealing Alice from her…she was losing a sister because of me. I immediately felt guilty and let out a dry sob.

Emmett's arms wrapped around me and I burrowed into his chest as he murmured soothing words. All I wanted was to be with Edward forever and be a part of this family. It seemed I was only succeeding in tearing the Cullen family apart.

"It's okay, Rose. I know Alice still loves you and I sure as heck do. I'll prove it to you tomorrow while Edward and Alice are at school. You know Jasper will be hiding outside the school to be near Alice. Carlisle will be at the hospital and Esme is going to decorate another house for us. The day will be ours."

I stiffened when he said this, "Emmett…I think I just need to hunt tomorrow…I'm not in the mood for…" Oh, God, I couldn't even think about what Emmett was referring to…

He chuckled, "That's fine, Rosalie, tomorrow will be all about you and what you need."


	16. Blood and Mirrors

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Here's the next chapter. I'll try to update again soon, but I'm going to be really busy the next few weeks. Check out my other Twilight stories, _Brother Bear, Lyrics From My Soul _and _As Fast As You Can. _Please review! Enjoy!**

Bella POV

The next morning, I squeezed my eyes tight, hoping that when I opened them, it would all turn out to be a dream. If it wasn't a dream, then I was hoping I would wake up in my room, in my own body.

Bright light filtered into the room and I squeezed my eyes extra tight this time, attempting and failing to block the offending light. Two sunny mornings in a row in Forks, whoda thunk? In resignation, I sighed and reached out for the clock on the nightstand. Finally opening my eyes, I was dismayed to see a sparkling hand where my pale one should have been. I wanted to sparkle like Edward, but I wanted to sparkle on my own, not through Rosalie's body.

"You okay, babe?"

"I'm fine, Emmett." I sat up and looked out the window. "How are Alice and Edward going to go to school today?"

"It's sunny now, but the clouds will move in about 11 minutes from now! Twenty minutes after that, the rain will start and it won't go away until tomorrow morning," Alice's cheerful voice called from downstairs. "Edward will be back for the Volvo in about…13 minutes."

I stood, frozen. How had Alice heard me? I had spoken quietly, yet she heard me from downstairs. Did this mean all of the Cullens could hear me talking to Edward? I would have to be more careful about what I said…

Walking to the closet, I took my time flipping through the hangers. During this time, I heard Edward arrive and leave almost immediately with Alice. What I wouldn't give to talk to him again…A few minutes later, Jasper left to follow Alice to school.

Finally settling on an outfit, I walked into the _en suite_ bathroom to change. While in there, I stopped to look in the mirror. I was stunned by the reflection that stared back at me. Rosalie was always beautiful, but with my new vision…wow. And for now, this was my reflection, so I might as well take care of the beauty that stared back at me.

As I picked up the curling iron and pressed the "on" button, I smiled wryly, thinking how proud Alice would be if she knew it was me. After curling the long blonde locks that fell on my shoulders, I applied some makeup, trying to remember what Alice had attempted to teach me so many times.

When I finally emerged from the bathroom, Carlisle and Esme had both left, leaving me alone with Emmett. Looking around, I saw he wasn't there. Walking downstairs, I found him playing a videogame.

Glancing away from the TV screen, Emmett smiled at me. "Hey, Rosie." He turned off the game and was by my side in an instant. "What do you want to do today?"

Suddenly the burning at the back of my throat became almost too much to bear. "Hunt," I chocked out.

"Well, then, you might wanna change clothes," he laughed.

I did as Emmett suggested and less than a minute later, we were out the door. Since Edward would never take me with, I had no idea where the Cullens usually hunted. My concern lasted for a second as Emmett began running and I followed.

Once we arrived at what I assume are the hunting grounds, I let instinct take over. As I drank from a deer, my mind was slightly disturbed by what I was doing. However, if this was what it meant to be with Edward forever, I would be fine drinking animal blood for eternity.

Rosalie POV

It turned out that Bella was only scheduled to have two wisdom teeth removed today. Since I woke up as Bella again, that meant I had to go through the procedure instead.

Once Charlie had driven me to the dentist's office, I learned that I would be awake for the surgery. It was more painful that I could have ever imagined. They numbed the arean, but I could still feel the pressure throughout the jaw and neck. After it was over, the dentist mentioned that I was lucky both teeth being removed were on the same side because I would be able to chew on the other.

Right then, I didn't feel so lucky. The left side of my face was swollen and I could barely open my mouth wide enough to put the gauze in.

Charlie drove me back to the Swan's house, continually asking me how I felt. I wasn't in the mood to talk, nor could I really manage it, so I just shrugged in response.

As soon as we got back to the house, I walked up to Bella's room and promptly fell asleep. When I woke up, I noticed that the side of my face didn't hurt as badly as I thought it would. Then I realized there was something cool on my cheek and I immediately knew what it was.

Opening my eyes, I saw Edward's caring face, "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there, love."

Too tired to talk, I simply nodded, reaching over to the nightstand to change the gauze in my mouth. Once that was accomplished, Edward took the bloody gauze from me. I marveled at his control as he got up to throw it away.

As I was falling back asleep, I felt Edward's hand caress my face once more, helping the throbbing go away.

I'm not sure how long I slept for when I heard a velvety voice say, "Bella, love."

I groaned and pulled a pillow over my face. This elicited a chuckle from the person trying to wake me. The pillow was gently removed and I opened my eyes, sighing.

Edward sat before me, never having moved his hand from my face. "Bella, I'm sorry. I have to go. Alice is outside and won't stop yelling at me," he tapped his head with his free hand. "Charlie is coming home soon to check on you. I'll be back later, alright, love?"

I nodded as Edward gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before climbing out the window into the pouring rain. Standing, I walked over to close the window. Alice stood on the ground, waving up at me.

I attempted to smile, but it hurt, so it turned into a grimace.

Shuffling to the bathroom, I pulled out the gauze and was happy to see that the bleeding had stopped. Looking in the mirror, I gasped. Bella's normally thin face was extraordinarily swollen on one side, making the reflection look like it was half chipmunk.

I groaned, opening the medicine cabinet. The dentist had not given me a prescription, saying that I should just take enough Ibuprofen to make it prescription strength. Charlie had assured the dentist there was some in the house, which was why I now frantically searched for it. Finally, I found the bottle I was looking for, did the math, took the appropriate amount of pills and climbed back in bed as Charlie pulled into the driveway.


End file.
